onigirithfandomcom_th-20200213-history
โยชิซึเนะ
Yoshitsune (義経 yoshitsune) is one of the characters in Onigiri Online. She is the next to join the party after Lady Shizuka, making her the second member. Personality Being a militant, Yoshitsune seems to be the ideal leader for mission like the one the player goes on. But because she sticks to her virtues a bit too much at times, she tends to be hard on herself and also on others. But this does not stop her from spoiling Lady Shizuka, who she is determined to protect with her life. Being a proper woman of the miltary, Yoshitsune has had little time to mess with cultural wear and casual behaviors. She would prefer the practical more than the exotic for the reason. Background Yoshitsune has been trained to be an expert demon hunter and also the guardian to the Shogunate. As a demon hunter, she has been trained in the art of the sword, both in its use and the enhancement of it. Growing up alongside Shizuka, the two have been good friends for a long time. Right about the time Shizuka ran away from home, Yoshitsune immediately begged for a long "vacation" in order to search for Shizuka. Abilities Yoshitsune has trained herself in the art of the sword, and for such cases has become somewhat of a blacksmith for herself. With this, she can craft, repair, smelt and even enhance weapons. Sword Skills *Void Slash - I *Empty Sky Slash - III *Leaping Strike - I *Blue Fang Blade - III *Crimson Sword - II Grinding Through Yoshitsune, it is possible to increase the overall performance of one's weapon by enhancing it. This is done by using another item as a medium to increase the performance level of the weapon the player wishes to enhance. Note that the finer quality the medium is, the greater the enhancement. Also, a weapon can't be enhanced by a medium that is 20 levels or below its own (note, this is not the enhancement level, but the level requirement to equip the weapon). Every ten upgrade levels, a weapon requires to be smelted in order for the next ten enchantment levels to be unlocked. Smelting also bestows minor stat bonuses onto the weapon, including basic combo damage, attack speed, skill force, and many others. At higher smelting levels, such as when a player attempts to unlock +60, smelting has a chance to destroy the weapon in the case that it fails. However, protective items can be applied to work around this aspect. The maximum enchantment level appears to be +100 in the JP server at the moment. Raising Yoshitsune's affection level will increase the maximum smelt level and also increase the chances of success for it. Notes: 'The Weapon Enhancement Quest must be completed. Swordsmith Yoshitsune is capable of creating weapons, as long as the player has given her the recipe scrolls for them. At the cost of certain specific items and one weapon that has been enhanced to a certain level, she can create such weapons for the player. Raising Yoshitsune's affection level will unlock more smithable weapons and increase the grade of the smithed weapons. '''Notes: '''The Crafting the Oninodachi quest must be completed. Sword Smithing |} |} Odachi Smithing |} |} Twin Sword Smithing |} |} Axe Smithing |} |} Spear Smithing |} |} Bow Smithing |} |} Wand Smithing |} |} Staff Smithing |} |} Repair Weapons wear out over the time it is used. For that sake, Yoshitsune has the ability to repair it. When repairing though, she has the chance of doing two other things than repairing the weapon back to its original state: on certain occassions, she'll accidentally weaken the weapon, which can lead to less durability. But, on an even rarer occassion, she can strengthen it, increasing its durability slightly. Raising Yoshitsune's affection level will increase the success rate of normal repair, decrease the chances of weakening the weapon and increase the chances of strengthening the weapon. Also, it will reduce how much the weapon is weakened when such an event occurs. Partnership Exp Partnership Level *Notes: Max Partnership Lv: 27 Dialogs ''Summon: *''"Thank you for calling on me." *"''Let's move" *"Yoshitsune reporting for duty!" Killed Enemy: *''"Excellent''" *''"As expected''" Returned: *''"Sorry... I need to take a break."'' Random: *''"You are in good health?" *"To become stronger, one must train every day''" Give Present: *''"Thank you''" Level Up: *''"Good, a level up''" As a Partner Strategy As a partner in battle, Yoshitsune uses her '''Checkered Katana (市松刀 ichimatsu gatana). This sword may not have much reach in comparison to other weapons, but in turn it grants Yoshitsune a mediocre-fast attack speed combo and a relatively good damage output. *Outside of battle, Yoshitsune is your blacksmith. In order to keep a good arsenal of weapons in good shape, it's best to have her in at least the moderate priority. For those who like to fight more than adventure, she should be one of your top priorities. *As a warrior, the katana she wields may be the most common and basic weapon of choice, but as you level her up, the damage she inflicts increases. Affection Item Her favorite affection item is the affection booklet. Her least favorite is the affection play-model. Her favored special affection item is the affection lion-dog. Trivia *On August 9, 2013 (same date as the EN Alpha testing's closing date), Ouka, cosplaying as Yoshitsune, was given to Cosmic Break! EN Players through a code. **In Cosmic Break! JP, Sakura (the female player mascot) was given to Onigiri JP Closed-Beta players, with 20+ level. However, this does not apply to Cosmic Break! EN players since Sakura was in Onigiri Gara. * She is a reference to the historical figure Minamoto no Yoshitsune. ** Yoshitsune is the only character in the game whose gender is opposite of her cultural counterpart (Historically "he" is male and in-game she is female). ** The story of Yoshitsune is very framed between historical facts and some associated with Japanese folklore. His life has been reviewed from classical and traditional works of the period as the Heike Monogatari to video games, movies, manga and anime of the latest.